Modern enterprises are competing in global markets that are increasingly complex and dynamic. A single enterprise may have a multitude of different departments, managers, and assignments, each having their own respective objectives, plans, and goals commensurate with their respective roles within the enterprise. Additionally, a single enterprise may have one or more enterprise-wide goals that involve the collaboration and involvement of its different departments, managers, and business units. For each goal, an enterprise may develop a plan for realizing the goal. Collaboration within an organization can involve a variety of communication tools and a variety of individuals, including communication via email, instant messaging, teleconferencing, discussion boards, and social networks. Collaboration can also include communications with parties outside the organization. These communications, as well as communications outside the organization, can include information relevant to the goals of the organization.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.